


Miles and a Memory

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman recalls a night she spent with a stranger.  The prompt is Duran Duran's "Save a Prayer."  Lyrics after the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles and a Memory

“Would you like to dance?” He seemed startled that anyone had spoken to him. I had noticed him standing at the corner as I walked to the club entrance with my friends. It was hard not to notice that long blond hair that reminded me of my new favorite band, the Beatles. I was pleasantly surprised when he came into the spot about an hour later and sat at the bar alone. I was certain he had been waiting for someone, a woman possibly. When I approached him, I was hoping he had been stood up.

He looked me up and down appreciatively. “Thank you. I _would_ like to dance,” he answered with an accent that I couldn’t quite place, but liked immediately. It was sexy, like him.

He swallowed the rest of his drink, put the glass on the bar and then took my hand and led me to the dance floor. As we got to the edge of it, the tempo of the music changed to a slower pace, one that allowed us to sway together with hands on each other’s hips. I was glad of it because I wanted to get to know this guy and doing the Pony or the Frug really wasn’t conducive to making conversation.

“So, what’s your name? I’ve never seen you here before,” I asked in what I hoped sounded like a worldly tone of voice. I was twenty – four years old, but I was from a small town and I’d only been living in Chicago for a few months and the men I’d met here all seem to think I was a bit of a country bumpkin.

“I have just arrived in town. My name is Eddie Case. And you are?”

“My name is Janice, Jan for short.” Oh my golly, his eyes were the bluest I’ve ever seen! When I told him my name, he gave me the cutest little smile and, I swear, my whole body tingled.

“I detest derivatives. Is it all right if I call you Janice? I think it is a lovely name.”

I wanted to say “You can call me anything you want!” but I knew I would have sounded like a rube, so I just said, “Yes.”  We danced some more and I felt like looking into his eyes was like looking down a well; I wanted to fall into them. I don’t know; maybe it was those eyes, or his accent or the drinks I had with my girlfriends before he showed up, but it wasn’t long before I invited him home to spend the night.

At first, I thought he was going to say no because he took a few minutes to think about it. When he said he would, I was thrilled. When I told the girls I was leaving with him, they looked him over to make sure I wasn’t picking up an axe murderer. I have to tell you, they were all just a bit envious when I introduced him.

We got back to my place and he looked around while I poured some wine for us. It’s funny; he checked out my front door and my windows and said that they were solid and secure. He began to flip through my albums I had leaning against wall and seemed impressed that I had a couple by Miles Davis. He put one on the turntable and we sat on the couch and began to chat. He was so charming and he knew so much about jazz! I felt like I had known him forever.

It just seemed like a natural progression when he put our glasses down and leaned in to kiss me. Maybe it wasn’t the best kiss I’ve ever had, but if it wasn’t, it was definitely in the top two! His lips were soft as pillows. I barely remember getting into bed, but when we did, well, I don’t want to tell tales out of school. Let’s just say: Some people would call what I had with Eddie a one night stand, I call it paradise. A dream come true.

Afterwards, before we fell asleep, I asked him what he did and how long he would be in town. He told me, but only after I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone. I never did, either. I don’t know why. It seemed like the right thing to do. I will tell you what I _did_ do when I woke up that morning, and he wasn’t there. I said a prayer for him and his safety.

I wonder if he ever thinks about me.

_Years later…_

“Illya!”

“Hmm? What is it, Napoleon?” The two retired agents were sitting in Napoleon’s living room after dinner with drinks in their hand. Miles Davis had started to play on the jazz station Illya had insisted Napoleon put on the radio as they relaxed.

“That instrumental started and I watched your eyes glaze over. Where were you?”

The Russian smiled and replied, “I was remembering a very good night in Chicago.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: SAVE A PRAYER by Duran Duran
> 
> You saw me standing by the old corner of a main street  
> And the lights are flashing on your window sill  
> All alone ain't much fun so you're looking for the thrill  
> And you know just what it takes and where to go  
> Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after  
> No, don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after  
> Feel the breeze deep on the inside,  
> look you down into the well  
> If you can you'll see the world in all his fire  
> Take a chance like all dreamers can't find another way  
> You don't have to dream it all, just live a day  
> Don't say a prayer for me now,  
> Save it 'til the morning' after  
> No, don't say a prayer for me now  
> Save it 'til the morning after  
> Pretty looking road, I try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin  
> Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise, melt the ice  
> And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance, but fear is in your soul  
> Some people call it a one-night stand but we can call it paradise  
> Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the mornin after  
> No, don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after  
> Save it 'til the morning after  
> Save it 'til the morning after  
> Save a prayer 'til the morning after  
> Save a prayer 'til the morning after  
> Save a prayer 'til the morning after  
> Save a prayer 'til the morning after


End file.
